


Honorary Grunkle

by the_morgue



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Cute, Implied Relationships, M/M, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, implied Stanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_morgue/pseuds/the_morgue
Summary: I thought the world needed more Mabel and Rick interactions, so I've remedied this.Rick doesn't like being called a 'Grunkle' ,  but Mabel manages to make him feel like a part of the family.





	

“ Grunkle Rick ? ” 

“ Don’t call me that. ” 

Eyes narrow noticeably, glare pulling from the television whilst wiping his chin with the sleeve of his lab coat. 

“ Why not ? You’re technically my great uncle now, silly. ”

 

Rick sighs audibly, swallowing a wad of growing saliva. “ You’re talkin’ like-like me and Stan are married or somethin’. ” He replies, turning his attention back to whatever show flickered across the Mystery Shack’s television. “ Besides, that whole Grunkle thing is fuckin’ lame. C-can’t you just call him ‘ Uncle ’ Stan like normal ki -uuurp- kids ? ” 

“ It’s not like you don’t know he’s your great uncle.. ” he mutters the last sentence under his breath whilst Mabel trots closer. 

“ Well you may as well be ! ” She chimes, which prompts a quick ( unnoticed ) eye roll from Rick. “ And someone owes a dollar to the swear jar ! ” her sing song voice is capped with a quintessential giggle, making the man wish he’d saved the obvious display of annoyance, as this seemed more deserving.

This display earned only a bout of silence in the long run though, which Mabel quickly realizes. It prompts the girl to frown, hopping up onto the couch and peering at him cautiously. “ I think you’ve noticed by now that me and Dipper aren’t ‘normal kids’ ” She begins, fingers raising in quotations. “ We’ve always called Grunkle Stan that. He likes it. ” 

Now Rick would never make his attentiveness obvious, but it was there nonetheless. Truth was, he liked Mabel and Dipper. They were good kids. Brave, always down for an adventure, quick on their feet. Hell, it seemed that whenever they were alone this shitty town came to life! Half the time he didn’t even need the portal gun.

But the girl, despite her annoying quirks, was different. He appreciated that she didn’t try to be like everyone else, and just found some goddamned happiness in herself. Unlike his granddaughter who always has her phone ten inches up her ass and tried to one up her classmates with the latest fucking ── whatever. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the shrillness of her voice however, grumbling as if startled awake. 

“ Besides, we can see how much Grunkle Stan loves you ! It’s obvious ! I mean, we doubt you’re gonna go anywhere anytime soon. At least not for too long Mr. Dimension-Traveller ! ” Little fingers reach forth to pinch at his cheeks, to which Rick narrows his brow and attempts to swat away something that had already vacated his skin. 

Rick could admit that he and Stan were pretty enamoured with each other. It was hard not to be after all these years apart, and certainly more than two men could ask for at their age. But to hear it come from Mabel’s mouth made his heart beat a little faster ── entire head tilting downward to stare at her once hands settle back against his lap.

“ Plus we love you too ! So much that Dipper and I decided we want you to be our honorary Grunkle.” 

Rick’s brow was now quirked, though lips did follow suit. A lanky arm extends to pull lazily at her form, pressing Mabel to his side in an awkward sort of hug. “ Ha, well ─ alright kid. i guess it-it’s not that bad or, whatever. ” The man concedes, slipping the flask from his coat with a free hand as he plays the embrace off as a good spirited noogie. “ Now get back to work. The old timer’s gonna notice you’re gone sooner or later. ”


End file.
